powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Ranger Keys (toyline)
Legendary Ranger Keys as toys are designed to look like smaller versions of the keys used by the Super Mega Rangers to morph into Historic Rangers. They can be inserted into the Legendary Morpher toy or other toys. They were released with both the Super Megaforce toyline and as part of the Legacy releases. Non-show Ranger Keys The toyline "completes" the series of keys that are not fully realized in the show . *Armored Red Ranger Key **This key only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Super Megaforce Red, into the Armored Red Ranger. *Phantom Ranger Key ** One the winning Rangers of the Power Rangers Morphin Madness competition. It is unknown if the key will be mass produced or only awarded to the winning participant. *Titanium Ranger Key ** One the winning Rangers of the Morphin Madness competition- it's a part of a two-pack exclusive with Wolf Ranger. Ranger Keys by Charge The Legendary Ranger Keys have different charges that activate the Super Mega Blaster. These are those of the six most common colors and the "Super Mega Blast". While one can generally tell what color activates what color charge by seeing the key's bow, there are some variations, which occurs in the keys' teeth. Note however that prop keys used in-show usually have the Red Charge teeth. *Super Mega Red Blast ** All 19 Core Red Ranger Keys (with red key bow) ** Crimson Thunder Ranger Key (with crimson key bow) ** Female Red Samurai Ranger Key (with red key bow) ** Legendary Squadron Red Ranger Key (RyuuRanger) (with red key bow) ** Legendary Dragon Red Ranger Key (ChangeDragon) (with red key bow) ** Red Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Armored Key (with red key bow) *Super Mega Blue Blast ** All 19 Core Blue Ranger Keys (with blue key bow) ** Navy Thunder Ranger Key (with navy key bow) ** Blue Centurion Key (with blue key bow) ** Legendary Squadron Blue Ranger Key (TenmaRanger) (with blue key bow) ** Legendary Dragon Blue Ranger Key (ChangePegasus) (with blue key bow) *Super Mega Yellow Blast ** All 19 Core Yellow Ranger Keys (with yellow key bow) ** Legendary Squadron Yellow Ranger Key (KirinRanger (with yellow key bow) ** Unnamed Yellow Ranger Key (Yellow Mask) (with yellow key bow) *Super Mega Green Blask ** All 10 Core and 2 Sixth Green Ranger Keys (with green key bow) ** Legendary Squadron Green Ranger Key (ShishiRanger (with green key bow) ** Unnamed Green Ranger Key (Green Flash) (with green key bow) *Pink Charge ** All 13 Core Pink Ranger Keys (with pink key bow) ** White Wild Force Ranger Key (with white key bow) ** Legendary Squadron Green Ranger Key (ShishiRanger (with green key bow) ** Legendary Dragon Pink Ranger key (ChangePhoenix) (with pink key bow) ** Unnamed Pink Ranger Key (Pink Flash) (with pink key bow) *Black Charge ** All 8 Core Black Ranger Keys (with black key bow) ** Gold Zeo Ranger Key (with black key bow) ** Phantom Ranger Key (with black key bow) ** Magna Defender Key (with black key bow) ** Quantum Ranger Key (with red key bow) ** Shadow Ranger Key (with blue key bow) ** Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger Key (with purple key bow) ** Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Key (with black key bow) *Special Charge ** All 2 Core, 3 Sixth and 1 Extra White Ranger Keys (with white key bow) ** All 6 Silver Ranger Keys (with silver key bow) ** 3 Sixth Gold Ranger Keys (with gold key bow) ** Titanium Ranger Key (with metallic grey key bow) ** Kat Ranger Key (with white key bow) ** Wolf Warrior Key (with red key bow) ** Sentinel Knight Key (with gold key bow) ** Black Lion Warrior Key (with black key bow) ** Green Chameleon Warrior (with green key bow) ** Ranger Operator Series Gold/Silver Hybrid Key (with gold/silver key bow) ** Legendary Dragon White Ranger Key (ChangeMermaid) (with white key bow) Regular Releases Wave One *Lost Galaxy (Red, Blue, Green) *Lightspeed Rescue (Red, Blue, Green) *Wild Force (Red, Blue, Black) *Mystic Force (Red, Green, Yellow) *Samurai (Red, Blue, Green) *Megaforce (Red, Blue, Black) *Super Megaforce (Red, Blue, Green) Wave Two *Mighty Morphin (Red, Blue, Black) *Zeo (Red, Blue, Yellow) *Turbo (Red, Blue, Green) *In Space (Red, Blue, Black) *Time Force (Red, Blue, Green) *Ninja Storm (Red, Blue, Yellow) *SPD (Red, Blue, Green) Wave Three *Mighty Morpin B (Red (Armored), Green, White) *Alien Rangers (Red, Blue, Black) *Dino Thunder (Red, Blue, Black) *Operation Overdrive (Red, Blue, Black) *Jungle Fury (Red, Blue, Yellow) *RPM (Red, Blue, Yellow) *Super Megaforce B (Red (Metalic), Pink, Yellow) Pack-ins Exclusive Releases * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (metallic version) - released SDCC 2014 * Green Ranger (translucent version) - released SDCC 2014 to Ranger cosplayers exclusively * Super Megaforce Red (all red version) - released SDCC 2014 to Ranger cosplayers exclusively * Titanium Ranger/Wolf Ranger two-pack - released Power Morphicon 2014 See Also